One night at Buck's
by TheKobraKid
Summary: Johnny & Dally "Esta vez Buck me dejó pasar directamente. La última vez que había entrado preguntando por Dally había sido por un motivo suficientemente importante como para no volver a cuestionar mi urgencia nunca más."


Esto _sí_ es slash. ¡Yyyy!, Johnny **NO** murió, por lo cual, Dallas **TAMPOCO** murió. En ningún momento del libro._ Jamás_. Y Johnny tampoco quedó invalido.

Simplemente espero que no haya quedado muy OoC.

Y... Nada. ¡A leer!

* * *

Esta vez Buck me dejó pasar directamente. La última vez que había entrado preguntando por Dally había sido por un motivo suficientemente importante como para no volver a cuestionar mi urgencia nunca más.

Solo que esta vez no había ninguna urgencia en sí misma.

Subía las escaleras hacia la habitación en la que me habían dicho que estaba, y que era la misma que la última vez. El bar estaba lleno de gente, como siempre, y se oía una mezcla de música ruidosa y bolas de billar siendo golpeadas.

Me acerqué a la puerta, con miedo a llamar por si interrumpía algo. Abajo habían dicho que estaba descansando, pero aún así no me atrevía a entrometerme en sus cosas.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, di dos golpes secos contra la madera y me aparté un poco, mirándome detenidamente los zapatos. Esperé un rato y golpeé de nuevo, dando por hecho que no abriría la puerta. Y entonces, unos segundos más tarde, ésta se movió, y por el espacio asomó la cabeza de Dallas. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesto. Claro, le acababa de _molestar_. Solo tenía puestos unos pantalones mal abrochados, debajo de los que, juraría, no llevaba ninguna otra cosa. Tragué fuerte mientras una oleada de calor arrasaba mi pecho, ascendiendo por la garganta y terminando en la cara, dejándome mareado.

-¿Johnny? -se acababa de dar cuenta de que era yo quien le había sacado de su intimidad, y ahora relajaba la expresión, sorprendido.

Tenía el pelo despeinado, algo sudado contra la frente, lo que lo hacía más oscuro de lo que realmente era. Además, tenía la cara sonrojada, con los pómulos cargados de temperatura. Y, ahora que me fijaba, su pecho se agitaba algo más rápido de lo normal.

-¿A quién has matado esta vez? -continuó escurriéndose por la puerta hacia mí, cerrándola incluso más a su espalda, como intentando ocultar algo.

Para cuando pude hablar, lo hice de manera ridícula, sin controlar mi voz entre toda la lava que me inundaba la garganta.

-A nadie… Si vengo en mal momento, me voy.

-No, deja. No vienes en mal momento -silencio, en el que nos miramos incómodamente (al menos por mi parte, ya que él permanecía igual de impasible que siempre)-. Solo estaba…

-Descansando -añadí, como me habían dicho antes, tratando de zanjarlo.

-Sí, eso.

Se oyó un ruido dentro de la habitación, y Dally se giró rápidamente.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Ya nos veremos otro día…

-¡No -me agarró de la chaqueta antes de volviera a bajar las escaleras-, espera! ¿Bajas y te invito a algo? Si has venido, tendrás tu motivo.

Tuve que acceder y juntos fuimos al bar de la planta de abajo. Estaba claro que lo único que trataba era que, quien fuera que estuviese en la habitación, tuviese tiempo de dejarla y largarse sin que me diera cuenta. Sobretodo porque a Dally nunca le había gustado que yo rondara sitios como el de Buck Merril.

Me sorprendió ver que no andaba del todo borracho, sino que estaba bastante en sus cabales. Ahora que llevaba puesta su ropa y no había rastro de la excitación de antes, era casi hasta una situación normal.

Desde el incidente del hospital, cuando casi muero, Dally y yo habíamos estado más unidos. No sabía muy bien el motivo, pero suponía que era principalmente porque yo le importaba, y eso me enorgullecía. Me había dicho que había pasado miedo por mí y todas esas cosas; que, si hubiera muerto, habría sido capaz de hacer una locura. Así que me alegro de haber seguido vivo, supongo.

Empezamos a hablar de chorradas, fingiendo que ninguno de los dos sabía qué acababa de interrumpir, hasta que Dallas pensó que ya podíamos volver arriba. Al parecer pensaba que había venido a contarle algo y necesitábamos tranquilidad.

La cama estaba revuelta, con las sábanas arrugadas a un lado y el colchón asomando de entre las bajeras. La única luz existente provenía de una pequeña lámpara de la mesilla de noche, por lo que la estancia se debatía entre tinieblas e iluminación de motel cutre. La ventana estaba abierta, y aquello solo podía ser por dos razones: que hiciera calor y se necesitara refrigerar el lugar (no era el caso), o que se tuviera que ventilar para rebajar la densidad del ambiente y el olor.

Ese _sí_ era el caso.

Cuando me acercaba a la cama, un golpe de olor caliente me sacudió. Olía animal, a sudor y cuerpos, y a saliva. Y me recordaba tanto al aroma de Dally que se me revolvió el estómago.

Pero a la vez sentí que se me empequeñecía el pecho al imaginar a Dallas fabricando ese olor y desmoronando las sábanas justo antes de que yo, ingenuo, entrara a meter las narices donde no se me llama.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué ibas a decirme? -tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-Ya te dije que nada. Solo vine para pasar el rato -y era cierto. No tenía ánimo de ir a casa porque las cosas andaban caldeadas, y el solar era un sitio frío para pasar una noche fría. Probablemente me pasaría por la casa de los Curtis para pasar la noche, pero, mientras, había pensado en hacer una visita a Dallas.

-Es tarde para que un chaval de tus años salga a pasar el rato a un sitio así.

-Dallas, solo tienes un año más que yo -¿cuántas veces me iba a forzar a repetirlo?

-Sí, eso es verdad… -descruzó lo brazos a la vez que rodaba los ojos y se desapoyaba de su descanso en la pared.

Pasamos un rato sin decir nada, yo quieto, intentando no demostrar interés por _nada_ de la habitación. Dallas mismo incluido. Pero mis impulsos me vencieron.

-¿Con quién estabas aquí antes? -pregunté mirándole desde la seguridad de mi flequillo.

-Con nadie -al principio habló dudoso-, ya te lo he dicho. Estaba descansando.

-¿De qué?

-He tenido un día cansado y ya está -empezaba a impacientarse.

-Oh, venga, ¿por qué no me dices la verdad y se acabó?

Bufó y se acercó a mí, hablando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De verdad lo preferirías?

-Sí, ¡joder! Estoy harto de que me des un trato especial. A cualquier otro no le andarías con rodeos, sino que serías sincero desde el principio. A mí no me molestaría.

-¿No te molestaría? -repitió sin desviar su mirada insípida de mí.

-No, no me molestaría -aseguré sin estar seguro de verdad.

-Vale, estaba con Shepard.

Y me sentó como un cubo de agua fría, pero que quemaba. Joder, estaba en el mismo sitio en el que Dallas y Tim se habían acostado hacía…, no sé, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Y Dallas debió de ver mi expresión, porque se acercó a mí suspirando.

-Venga, Johnnycake… Por eso no quería decírtelo -entonces me miró fijamente, como si hubiera recordado algo súbitamente-. Oye, ni palabra de esto a nadie, ¿me entiendes?

-Tranquilo.

Yo seguía igual de desconcertado.

-¿Seguro? Porque no quiero que se enteren ni nada de eso. Lo de Tim es… No sé, es algo raro, ¿vale? Son mierdas que nos traemos entre nosotros, como los demás favores o las ruedas chajadas.

Le miré extrañado.

-¿Qué coño…? ¿_Tú_… y _Tim_? -mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse rodando por la cara.

-Sí, y ahora déjalo de una vez, ¿quieres? -parecía no importarle mucho, al fin y al cabo.

Tenía tantas dudas, que no me atrevía a preguntarlas. Nunca me hubiera imaginado al _greaser_ de Dallas Winston con, por Dios santo, ¡el _hood_ de Tim Shepard! Cuando estaban siempre juntos y eso, nunca pensé que se trataba de… Y había sido ahí mismo, y… Por Dios, por Dios, por Dios…

-¡Por Dios, por Dios, por Dios! -me llevé las manos a la cabeza, y a los oídos, como si no oír solucionara algo.

-¡Johnny, joder, relaja! Déjalo ya, ¿vale? -solo estaba consiguiendo molestarle más, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero es que…

-Pero es que nada. Ya te digo que solo es una noche de vez en cuando.

Me quedé callado. Volví a hundirme contra la pared, desviando la mirada. No pude evitar enjugarme las lágrimas de los ojos. No tenía ánimos para llorar, pero no fui capaz de evitarlo. Parecía que todo eso era demasiado para asimilar en una noche, no sé.

Dally chasqueó la lengua a la vez que rodaba los ojos y se acercaba a mí. Apoyó un brazo contra la pared, justo al lado de mi cabeza.

-Venga, tío, no te pongas así.

Levanté la vista avergonzadamente. Dallas estaba serio, igual que siempre. Me observó por unos momentos y frunció el ceño. Entonces me apartó casi cuidadosamente un mechón de la cara.

-Siéntate un poco -y me agarró llevándome a la cama.

Ahora no me importaba que estuviera revuelta, recordándome qué había pasado en ella antes.

Se quedó mirándome un rato, como intentando adivinar mis pensamientos. Y lo adivinó, porque acercó uno de sus brazos a mi nuca y me apoyó contra su pecho.

-Johnny, hazme caso cuando te digo que no es nada serio.

Respiré hondo, disfrutando de su olor a suavizante y colonia barata mezclado con su sudor limpio. Se estaba muy bien pegado a su cuerpo, que emanaba calor. Entonces levanté la mirada, quedando justo bajo la suya. Él seguía igual de sereno, solo que con las facciones más relajadas y una chispa de _algo_ en los ojos.

Y entonces, de repente, inclinó la cabeza y posó sus secos labios sobre mi frente. Jugueteó con mi flequillo durante un rato mientras me acariciaba el costado con su mano. Yo había dejado de usar la cabeza y me había rendido a no ser más que un muñeco sin vida.

Comenzó a descender con la boca por mi rostro, depositando castos besos sobre mi nariz y mejillas, deteniéndose en la comisura de mis labios. Noté su respiración sobre mi piel, cálida y pesada, y terminó por llegar a mi boca.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero me encantó la sensación que transmitía. Un cosquilleo se apelotonaba en mi pecho y me hacía vibrar. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Dallas, y me gustaba invadir su espacio, porque lo hacía un poco mío.

Aunque solo fue un roce, me hizo emitir un pequeño ronroneo, y cerré los ojos cómodamente. Nos quedamos así un rato, yo comenzando a temer que Dallas se apartara y me dejara. Pero no pasó.

En cambio sentí cómo algo húmedo me acariciaba y unos dientes me arañaban suavemente el labio. La mano que tenía descansando en mi espalda viajó a mi cabeza y me mantuvo cerca suyo mientras se las apañaba para hacer que abriera la boca.

Me besó y yo no supe responder. Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando. Para cuando desperté de mi trance, Dally ya había colocado sus dos manos a cada lado de mi cara.

Quise sentir más cerca su lengua, que me rozaba insistentemente por todas partes. Le agarré del cuello, sin atreverme del todo a apretar. Entonces el beso se volvió más rápido, y clavé un poco las uñas en su piel. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, era suave. Tenía una piel suave y pálida, templada y agradable. Y me imaginé cómo se sentiría tenerla pegada a todo mi cuerpo.

Casi como leyendo mis pensamientos, me quitó la chaqueta, sin deshacer el beso, y deslizó sus manos por mi nuca, bajando a los hombros y la espalda. Yo me perdía en escalofríos, y tuve que parar a coger aire. Una gran bocanada de aire para alimentar al pecho, que daba la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío.

Dallas me miraba con los párpados abatidos, ocultando un brillo cristalino, reflejo de la tenue luz de la habitación. Tenía la cara encendida y me miraba de una manera que no sabría explicar. No tenía ninguna expresión clara. Dally nunca tiene expresión. Siempre mira como si todo le fuera conocido, nada le sorprende.

Y me miraba de esa misma forma, solo que ahora le brillaban los ojos y volvió a besarme. Y yo volvía a perder la cabeza.

Ahora me acariciaba los brazos, cada vez más fuerte, y me gustaría decir que más desesperado. Necesitaba contacto casi tanto como yo, por eso se movió en la cama y me tumbó sobre ella.

Estaba atrapado entre las sábanas usadas del colchón y su cuerpo caliente, que se movía lentamente sobre mí. Sus manos me recorrían de arriba abajo: se estiraban sobre mi cuello y se adentraban por debajo de la camisa hasta que no podían hacer más que dar media vuelta y tirar de ella, sacándola por el cuello y dejándome el torso desnudo; después huían por mis costados, haciendo eses en cada rincón y volviendo atrás al ritmo del beso y sus caderas, que no se habían estado quietas en ningún momento, sino bamboleándose deliciosa y casi imperceptiblemente contra mí.

Sentí cómo se despegaba un momento y, al volver, noté más piel que antes. Se había quitado la camiseta y ahora el calor estaba mucho más cerca. Tan cerca que no había espacio entre nosotros dos. Y, por Dios, su piel… Era suave y tirante, ondulante sobre sus músculos, y olía a puro placer.

Separó nuestras caras y trasladó el beso caminando por mi cuerpo. Hizo patinar sus húmedos labios sobre mi garganta, llegando a mi pecho y bajando al estómago raspando con los dientes todo el trayecto. Me sentía inútil estando ahí tendido, sin saber qué hacer o cómo moverme. Lo único que hice fue sujetar a Dallas por los hombros mientras descendía más y más.

Ahora que nada me cubría la boca, los jadeos eran más sonoros. Intenté acompasar mi respiración y retener los ruidos, pero lo único que conseguía era ahogarme en mis propios suspiros.

En el momento en que los dedos de Dally entraron en contacto con mi vientre, se me escapó un largo gemido ahogado. Sentí que su cuerpo dio un respingo al oírlo, y me sentí valioso por una vez. Ya no merecía la pena continuar reprimiendo mis sonidos, por lo que comenzaron a escapar repetidamente de mi garganta cuando desabrochó mi cinturón y se deshizo de mis vaqueros y ropa interior.

Y entonces el pecho se me comprimió cuando sentí su boca rodeando mi erección. Cogí aire ruidosamente e inhalé un quejido ronco al mismo tiempo. Los gemidos me vibraban en la caja torácica y me mareaban.

Una mano me agarró de la cadera, empezando a dibujar círculos en el hueso con el pulgar, y la manera en que me masajeaba ahí era suficiente para volverme completamente loco; y la otra se cerró sobre la base de mi carne caliente, acompañando el movimiento ascendiente de su boca.

Veía su cabeza moviéndose sobre mí, y llevé mis manos a su pelo, tirando de unos cuantos mechones húmedos y despeinados. Su lengua rozaba mi piel más sensible y el contorno de su boca se friccionaba a lo largo de mi miembro; y también había dientes, afilados, que me tocaban de vez en cuando.

Su mano ahora se movía más deprisa a mi alrededor, contribuyendo a que me desquiciara por completo. Movía las caderas involuntariamente y tenía un ridículo tic en las piernas. No podía estarme quieto, ni contener los cortos y descompasados jadeos en mi interior.

Dallas me agarró más fuerte de la cadera, anclándome a la cama, mientras se movía sobre la misma y me hundía más dentro de sí, emitiendo un gemido salvaje en la garganta. Y ese gemido me vibró directamente en la entrepierna, haciéndome gritar y tirar fuerte de su pelo.

No iba a aguantar más. Me estaba llevando al límite y él lo sabía, porque aceleró todos sus movimientos, gimiendo él también, tirando de mí sin cuidado para tenerme más cerca.

Llevó su mano a la mía, que estaba fijada en su pelo, y la dirigió a mi propio miembro, haciendo que me agarrara. Me rodeó y empezó a mover mi puño rápidamente, consiguiendo que me masturbara a mí mismo. Nuestras manos entrelazadas chocaban con su boca, de la que caía saliva, empapándolo todo.

Sus sonidos, ahogados, y los míos, mucho más profundos, resonaban por todas partes cuando perdí completamente la razón. Mi cuerpo se curvó bruscamente en la cama, agitándose mientras sentía la fuerza del orgasmo golpeando desde dentro.

Mi último sonido fue largo y desigual, áspero. Y luego estaba sin fuerzas contra las sábanas.

Mientras volvía en mí, lanzando débiles sollozos todavía, acaricié la cabeza de Dallas. Había estado tirando tan fuerte de su pelo, que casi le había arrancado un mechón. Observé el movimiento de su nuez al tragar…, al _tragarme_.

Se puso a mi altura sujetándose con los antebrazos, dejándome ver los músculos de sus hombros tensos, igual que los de su abdomen.

Respiraba pesadamente, y el aire me daba en la mandíbula, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Duérmete -me dijo en un susurro ronco e irregular, con su voz quebradiza y perturbadora, que me hizo soltar otro quejido agudo.

Él aún tenía los pantalones abultados, y yo estaba cansado, así que le hice caso. Me acurruqué completamente desnudo, y Dallas se levantó. Cogió una manta de un armario y me tapó con ella. Agradecí que estuviera limpia, en vez de ser una de esas sábanas arrugadas que me rodeaban por todas partes.

Luego se perdió por una puerta sin dedicarme otra mirada más.

Esperé adormilado a que volviera, aunque creo que en ese tiempo me había dormido y vuelto a despertar. Cuando llegó solo tenía puestos los calzoncillos y estaba agitado. Se tumbó a mi lado, boca arriba, y esperó a que su respiración volviera a un ritmo pausado. Después se giró y me pasó un brazo por la cintura.

Supongo que creía que yo estaba dormido. Nada de lo que Dallas había hecho esa noche era propio de él. Nunca se comportaba tan afectuosamente ni tan delicadamente. Él era más rudo y brusco, y no se preocupaba mucho por los sentimientos de la gente.

Pero ya tendría tiempo a la mañana siguiente de hacer preguntas. Ahora tenía sueño y una respiración acompasada y suave meciéndome el pelo de la nuca. Y a Dallas pegado a mi espalda.

-Buenas noches.


End file.
